Rhett Lazott
Backstory Rhett is an only child, coming from a long line of trainer families with a very unique tradition. The children of each generation have always branched out and taken their gym leader challenges in a region different from that of their parents and grandparents. Rhett's father, Gaven, took on the gym leader challenge in Sinnoh, however after a crushing defeat at the Elite 4 tournament, he turned to breeding, which is how he met Rhett's mother, Lisa. Both proved to be very gifted in the field of breeding. Rhett grew up learning about breeding, even helping to hatch and raise many of the pokemon that his parents bred. The children that he grew up with always enjoyed playing with the many pokemon that Rhett's parents cared for, and he made many friends. His closest friend spent the most time with them, and even learned a bit about breeding herself. As suime went on, Rhett, as well as his friend, continued to act as assistant breeders to his parents, becoming very acustom to raising and caring for pokemon long before actually owning any. As he got closer to 18, he talked over with his parents and Professor Rowan about not only taking the gym leader challenge, but also traveling to a different region to continue the family tradition. When everything was decided, Rhett choose (female) Chimchar as his starter, nicknamed Charm. As a going away gift, Rhett's parents gave him a special egg which later hatched into a (shiny male) Riolu named Leo, while his childhood friend gave him a newly hatched (female) Feebas named Aqua. The region Rhett chose was Tatsu Region, based on a recommendation from Professor Rowan. Upon arriving, Rhett decided to enroll in Smuggon University to get better aquainted with the region and it's pokemon. Over the course of four years, Rhett became a very versatile trainer. He excelled in breeding and care due to the strong influences of his parents throughout his childhood. Additionally, Rhett proved himself to be a natural in the battling arena, though due to a lack of experience, he had many things to learn that couldn't be taught in class. Rhett also took an interest in the beauty contests, viewing them as a way to showcase his family's breeding talents. As graduation day approached, Rhett was eager to begin his Tatsu gym challenge. He had since acquired a Snivy egg as a right of passage at Smug U. His parents were also excited for the big day, and the beginning of his challenge. They wanted to see how far he could go, wishing for him to surpass them in all areas. As a good luck wish, they sent him another egg, only telling him that they bred it specifically for his challenge, and that they looked forward to seeing what he did with it. Personality Growing up as the child of breeders has been the biggest influence in Rhett's life. He's very caring and always open to meeting new people and making new friends. He is very adaptive to differing situations and personalities, managing to keep his cool in most situations, except for when his pokemon are in danger, in which case he's quick to anger and can be narrow minded. Though he isn't particularly spoiled, he can be stubborn about his ideas when it comes to things he really wants or believes in, which on a number of ocassions has put him in bad situations. Rhett also has a mischievious side to him, willing to bend or even break some rules, so long as there is no real harm in doing so. Attitudes Towards Things and People Rhett is always willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt and be fair about his assesments. That being said, he's not one to overlook the obvious either. Under normal circumstances, Rhett is willing to disregard people who bend the rules, but he draws the line when people start hurting others. As far as his pokemon are concerned, he views them all as partners, hoping to bring out the best in each of them. Furthermore, Rhett has a very strong bond with, and slight bias towards, the three pokemon he moved to Tatsu with. Behaviors and Habits Having never had siblings himself, Rhett can be inconsiderate to the goals of others, especially if they conflict with his own. Despite often dismissing the rules he feels unnecessary, he has a great respect for the opinion of authority and elders, to whom he tries to maintain good standings with at all times. Rhett can often be caught talking to Charm and Leo, whom he never keeps in their pokeballs, during his travels. Appearance Still in progress... Terms of Use Because Rhett Lazott is still being worked on, he is not to be used without consent of ofspades. Category:Submitted characters